The Surprise
by Blonde Spirit
Summary: Bit of fun and totally pointless - a follow up to a previous story Trick or Treat with the same characters. Please Read and Review! Thanks XXXX
1. Chapter 1

The Surprise part I - Happy Birthday to you…….

This is a bit of fun, I've taken poetic licence to the max here and really just used my favourite characters! Probably be a few short chapters long. It is not really set in any time and doesn't have any crime in it, like I said just a bit of fun!

Hope you like it Huxabelle 164 you were the inspiration behind it!

???????????????????????????????????????????????

"Well!" demanded Nick

"Well what?" replied Gary

"Did you, or did you not snog the face off Yvonne Hemmingway last weekend?" Nick was adamant

"I, er, well, erm……" Gary faltered

"Yup, he did!" Andrea Dunbar chirped up as she floated by.

"Andrea!" Gary protested

"What?" she replied innocently "He asked, I told!"

"He wasn't talking to you!" Gary was indignant

"Naughty Boy!" Nick ruffled Gary's hair "Cheeky Cheeky!" he winked

"Have you 'orrible lot got nothing better to do than stand around gossiping?!" Gina Gold's voice echoed out of her office and down the corridor

"How the hell does she do that?" whispered Andrea

"She's a witch!" intoned Smithy as he walked down the corridor towards them unseen "Now move it!"

"Sarge!" they chorused, scuttling off to their various destinations.

Smithy entered Gina's office "Call me a witch again Sergeant Smith and I'll put you forward for the next school initiative!" she threatened "I know how you just love all those school kids!"

Smithy raised an eyebrow "Is that another dig?" he asked, shutting the door

"Well, she is quite a bit younger than you, I'd never call you a cradle snatcher…." Gina wound him up expertly

"She's not!" he snapped "I am 3 years older than her, that's all 3 years, and it's not like we're a couple, more friends, as well you know" he added catching hers mile "So stop winding me up!"

"Friends with benefits! She looks about 12!" Gina pursued

"She's mature enough to do this job, and mature enough for the benefits, as you so nicely put it" he said

"That's not saying much is it?" she replied

"Are you going to this party of Nick's tonight?" Smithy changed the subject

"I might look in, might be a laugh, how old is he?"

"Thirty, going on ten" Smithy replied "And remember it's a surprise Gina"

"Who else is going?" she asked

"Most of the relief, and a few from CID, I think, Phil, Sam, Debbie the DCI even said he might look in, go on, Nick will feel neglected if none of the top brass turn up"

"What time and where?" she sighed

"Canley Arms function room, I've got to have Nick there for half seven"

"You? Ha!" Gina laughed

"What now?" mock indignation?

"Well, Nick knows it's his birthday, and you are not exactly a good liar are you? He'll see straight through whatever cock and bull story you try and feed him, no" she thought a moment "I'll have him there for half seven".

???????????????????????????????????

Nick wandered into the canteen feeling more than a little hurt, no one had even mentioned it was his birthday, not even Smithy, supposed to be his mate, even if he did bully him mercilessly, he'd at least expected a dig about being thirty. Not even Honey had given him so much as a 'Happy Birthday' and he'd dropped enough hints about it! Ah well, he'd have to drop some more. He approached a table where Smithy was holding court with half the relief and a few CID officers, Smithy stopped talking as PC Meg Oliver dug him in the ribs, they all turned and smiled at him, melting this way and that until it was just him, Meg and Smithy.

"Happy Birthday Nick!" said Meg, handing him a card.

"Oh, thanks" Nick looked surprised as he opened it, it contained messages and signatures from most of the station :

Love Meg XX Ha Ha Ha - you will NEVER grow up! Smithy Best Wishes

And others in a similar vein.

"Thanks guys!" said Nick as they stood to leave "Is anyone going out for a drink then?" he asked

"Sorry Mate, I'm playing 5 a side" Smithy replied

"Sorry Nick, I've got to do some swotting up for the sergeants exams"

"Ok, maybe some of the others then…" Nick tailed off sadly as they left.

Smithy and Meg giggled as they got out of the canteen "And Gina said I can't lie!" said Smithy proudly

"You can't!" said Meg "You went bright red and looked at your boots! He was just to self absorbed to notice. Good job the inspector is going to bring him!"

Smithy looked crestfallen as he headed towards the sergeant's office, Meg giggled and headed off to find Yvonne to go out on patrol.

????????????????????

Sam and Phil headed towards the Canley Arms, Phil laden down with presents for Nick, Sam held the door open

"Thanks!" he said with more than a touch of irony "You could take one you know!"

"Why?" Sam smiled sweetly "When I have you to do it for me?"

"You take the pi.."

"Philip!" she admonished "Be nice!" kissing him on the cheek

Phil smiled to himself, maybe, just maybe he thought.

????????????????????

Honey and Meg giggled as they preened in the mirrors.

"Sergeant Smith will bust summat when he sees that outfit!" Honey observed.

"You need talk!" retorted Meg "I can just about see your breakfast! Poor Steve, he won't be able to speak for dribbling!"

Honey laughed, looking at her reflection in the mirror, the 'little black dress' was certainly little, and revealing, as long as Steve noticed, that was all she wanted. She turned her attention to Meg, in a red dress, tight around the top and flared at the waist, coming just above her knees, revealing the rarely seen legs that all the men at the station banged on and on about. Honey and Meg turned as the door opened and Andrea and Yvonne came in to the toilets.

"Oooh" said Meg "Gary's outside!" winking at Yvonne

"Shut up!" said Yvonne, looking embarrassed "So?"

"Just saying…" said Meg with a cheeky smile

"It was a one off…." Yvonne started to defend herself

"And we were really drunk and blah, blah blah!" finished Honey her tone sarcastic

"No!" said Yvonne "Well, yes" she conceded "Does everyone know?" she sighed

"Just about, well, Steve told Phil so CID will know" said Honey

"Oooh, speaking of Phil" said Andrea "Do you think…?" she raised her eyebrows, after all he was very good looking and would really annoy Neil…

"Not a cat in hells chance!" said Honey "He's so hung up on DS Nixon"

"But she's not interested is she?" Andrea demanded

"Tonight she might be, tomorrow who knows with the elusive DS Nixon" said Yvonne "Anyway come on, we best go and find a hiding place before Nick arrives, somewhere where we won't get groped!"

The group made their way across to the room where the party was being held, most of the room was in darkness hiding the food and the balloons and banners. Only the bar was illuminated, the 'lads' were getting stuck into the beverages already, Meg squinted as her eyes got used to the dark, she could make out Phil and Sam sitting at the end of the bar, so much for Andrea's idea, Smithy, Steve, Gary, Reg and Marilyn, Tony and Jim and June were all crowded around the bar area. She looked at her watch 7.25pm, Nick would be there soon! She approached the bar, squeezing between Smithy and Steve.

"Vodka and tonic please" she asked the bar man smiling up at Smithy "Hiya!" she beamed

"I'll get that" Smithy told the bar man "You look rather fetching" he said, raising an eyebrow.

She did a little twirl, earning herself a wolf whistle from Jim, which earned him a dig in the ribs from June.

"Thank you kind Sir!" she said smiling "Reg?" she called over

"Shall I go now?" he said, primed ready to keep watch outside when Nick was outside.

"Better had!" Honey replied "C'mon everyone – lets hide!"

"Bagsy next to her!" muttered Steve as a stampede of male officers tried to follow Honey, Megan, Amber and Yvonne

"Don't be stupid!" snapped Meg "You can't all fit down here!" as the four girls hid behind the DJ stand.

"And it's dark, you don't know who you will be groping!" giggled Amber, raising an eyebrow at Phil, caught by Sam, which did not go down well.

The lads sulked off to find themselves a place to hide, while Reg darted in and out of the door like a cat on a hot tin roof.

?????????????

Nick looked round the locker room, empty, great he thought, on his own, for his big 30. He picked up his bag and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Wandering down the corridor he heard the inspector's office door slam

"Oi!" Inspector Gold, Great

"Ma'am?" Nick wondered what he'd done wrong now

"A little Birdie tells me it's your birthday today" she said "Seeing as the other miserable lot have deserted you, you are coming for a drink"

"Ah, er thanks Ma'am, but…." Nick could not think of anywhere he'd rather not go

"I insist, PC Klien!" she ordered "Chop Chop!"

Nick followed Gina reluctantly, much as a child going for tea in the headmaster's office….

???????????????????

Ok so it's going to be a bit longer than I first thought…. Lol


	2. Chapter 2 All's fair in love and war

**The Surprise **

Part II – All's fair in love and war – isn't it?

Here you are, part 2 of the Nicks birthday saga – It's really good fun writing about the old The Bill characters that have been gone, in one way or another, for a while! None of which I own etc etc. Also borrows some song lyrics that appear as part of the story. I think I've mentioned Amber in the previous chapter, and Andrea, I meant Andrea, so sorry if this has confused anyone!

??????????????????????

"What you drinking then?" asked Gina

"Um, lager please" replied Nick miserably

"A whiskey on the rocks and a pint of lager please" Gina commanded of the bar maid

"Smile Nick!" said Gina "Oh come on, it's not that bad, so everyone else is busy, you have me!" she smiled with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"They are supposed to be my friends!" Nick protested "I thought that at least Smithy would have come out for a pint after footie, but all too wrapped up in their owns lives to bother with me, two cards I got" he sighed "One from the nick and one from my mum, even the rest of my family forgot!"

Gina put an arm around his shoulders "Come on" she said as she got buffeted at the bar by a regular "Let's go sit down"

There wasn't any seats, on account of the pub being in the middle of a Friday Night pre clubbing rush, Gina headed towards the function room door, with a conspiratol glance over her shoulder.

"You can't go in there!" Nick said astonished "It's shut!"

"Sssshhh!" Gina grabbed Nick's arm and dragged him through the door, letting it close behind them and standing to the side.

????????????????????????????

Reg spotted Nick and Gina at the bar and hotfooted it back into the function room.

"Places everyone!" he called "The Eagle has landed!"

"Bloody Hell Reg!" said Tony "We're coppers from Sunhill, not the Charge of the Light Brigade!" to a chorus of twitters and giggles

"Well I thought it was a very good analogy Reg" Marilyn defended him "Very suitable in the circumstances"

"Thank you Marilyn" replied Reg "You know Tony, the saying the Eagle has landed actually has it's origins in…."

"Reg!" hissed Honey "Shut up!" as the function room door opened and those who could caught sight of Nick and Gina backlit with the bar's lights.

"Oooh, this is just like an obbo" muttered Phil with sarcasm, eyebrows nearly taking off as he felt Sam's hand on his thigh.

"Not half as much fun with a room full of people though" she said

"Remind me to volunteer for the next obbo with you!" he said, laying his hand over hers.

??????????????????????????????

"Gina!" Nick hissed "We're not supposed to be in here!"

"Don't be so wet!" she retorted sharply as she flicked the lights on

"**SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICK!!!"** The people in the room jumped out from where they were hiding

"You…!" for once Nick was speechless, he took in the people in the room all his friends were there, and Gina must have been in on it too!

Honey came forward and hugged him "Did you think we had forgotten?" she chirped

"Yeah…." Nick hugged her back and looked on as the DJ evicted Yvonne, Meg and Andrea from behind the DJ stand and got the music going.

"Was this your idea?" he asked her

"No" Honey indicated towards Smithy "Smithy's actually"

"Happy Birthday Mate" Smithy clapped him on the back "Muppet" unable to resist a dig.

"Thanks, I think" he frowned "You masterminded all this?" he looked amazed

"Well…." Smithy started

"No he did not!" said Andrea sharply "It was his idea, but we put it together, he couldn't organise a jump in a brothel!"

"Oi!!!" said Smithy "I don't need to go to a brothel for a jump" he said, arching an eyebrow in Meg's direction, who had the good grace to blush.

There followed a stampede to the bar, where Nick was offered several drinks and more birthday congratulations from other members of the team.

??????????????????????????

Nick slid an arm around Meg's waist and pulled her closer as they danced, he'd been drinking non stop since he'd arrived at the party 40 minutes ago and was starting to feel the heady effects of the alcohol kicking in as well as an attractive woman in close proximity, he moved closer as the music boomed over the speakers "I want it that way" he sang tunelessly along with the Backstreet Boys.

"Karaoke time!" the DJ's voice came over the speakers.

"And first up we have The Sunhill Vixens with…" he consulted his piece of paper "Love Fool!"

Gina rolled her eyes as every male member of the room turned their attention to the four giggling girls heading for the DJ stand, Yvonne, Meg, Andrea and Honey took their places behind the screen, sharing the two microphones. She caught sight of a lonely figure at the end of the bar, drinking as he tried to hide the fact that one of the girls held his attention, she approached him.

"Gina" he greeted, not taking his eyes from the karaoke foursome

"Neil, nothing but trouble there" she observed

"How do you know that it's Andrea I'm looking at?" he quizzed her.

"I didn't" she replied "But I do now"

Neil laughed "Maybe I like a bit of trouble"

Gina winced as the girls murdered the chorus "Luurrvee me, love me!" they squawked totally out of tune "Say that you love me……"

"Well, as long as you know what you are doing" she said

"No, that's half of the fun" he smirked

Gina shrugged, who didn't deserve a bit of fun now and again, she thought to herself, she'd certainly been no angel.

The DJ cut into her thoughts "Well, thanks for that girls…" he said ironically "Next up we have…" piece of paper again "The Boys in Blue with when the going gets tough!"

"How original!" remarked Sam, looking at Phil in amazement as he left the table with a grin to join the others, Tony, Gary, Nick, Smithy and Jim.

The whole room went silent as the lads started to sing, Phil taking the lead role, with the others backing him.

"I had no idea…." Spluttered Sam to Yvonne as she moved over to the bar

"Me neither!" replied Yvonne "I've heard Smithy and Nick hold a tune, but Phil?" equally astonished

"When the going gets tough…" Phil schmoozed into the microphone

"Darling, I'll climb any mountain…" the others backed

"Oooh, oooh, can I touch ya? And do the things that lovers do?" he sang straight at Sam, making her blush, unable to hold his gaze.

"Well" Yvonne muttered to Honey next to her "I guess that puts paid to Andrea's ideas"

"Certainly has, wow" she observed as Phil's voice rang out "He's really good!"

"Better than you lot anyway!" piped up Steve "You look amazing" he whispered in her ear.

???????????????????????????????

"'Scuse me" said Jim, tottering off to the toilet leaving June and Meg at the table where Meg had sat down to take a break from dancing – and flicking what she hoped were 'come to bed eyes' and not 'gone to bed eyes' at a certain sergeant currently the subject of man eating Andrea's attentions and death glances from Neil Manson.

"So, how's the studying going?" Asked June

"Ok" replied Meg offhand "Really good actually" she adjusted her tone "It's hard, but it'll be worth it"

June smiled "It will, I think you'd make a good sergeant, you're very grounded"

"Thanks!" said Meg surprised

"You know where I am if you need any help with anything" said June "These things can be complicated"

"Oh, Smithy's been lending a hand" she replied "He's great"

"Yes, very popular with the ladies" said June dryly, taking in the scene at the bar "But also a good copper, had his moments as a PC but he believes in the system and uses it for good"

Meg smiled, a troubled smile as Smithy leaned towards Andrea and whispered something in her ear, maybe her time in the charismatic sergeant's bed was over, maybe he was moving on to a new conquest. Maybe that wasn't a bad thing, maybe she didn't need her heart broken again, All those maybe's….

??????????????????????????????

Sam sat on Phil's knee, "All this time and I never knew!" she scolded him "You can sing!"

The alcohol was getting to her, she thought sliding off his lap onto the seat, wincing as he slid an arm around her waist, her looks darting to the others, hoping no one had noticed.

"There's a lot about me that you don't know Sam" Phil replied shoulders drooping as he felt her stiffen at his touch

"So I gather!" she said over brightly "How long have you been a budding singer?"

"Sam…" Phil begged

"What?" over doing the hiding of emotion in her voice again

"Sam you know how I feel about you….."

"Phil don't, not now" she said, again unable to meet his gaze

"Sam, I…" he jumped up as his drink ended in his lap, Sam had knocked the table getting up and was now pushing past the others towards the exit "…love you" he finished sadly and unheard, would it ever be right between them he wondered?

???????????????????????????????????


End file.
